


Out of Context Screencap Redraws

by JackyMedan



Series: Out of Context Screencap Redraws [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, I Don't Even Know, My Weird Sense of Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: I'm still not sure what my sense of humor is but this happened (inspired bythese two I drew for Starsky and Hutchearlier).. there might be more on the way :')





	Out of Context Screencap Redraws

**Author's Note:**

> #1 is a line from The Hot Number Affair  
> #2 is from The When in Roma Affair  
> #3 is from The My Friend The Gorilla Affair


End file.
